Return
by Melodious-Productions-29
Summary: Kyle moved away when they were ten but now hes back and somethings differnt. Stan X Vamp!Kyle Cooler than it sounds promise! May change to M later.
1. Kyle Brofloskivampyre

_Ten year old Kyle Broflovski ran as fast as he could towards Starks Pond, tears streaming down his face like a rain storm. He nearly tripped on a rock but he kept his balance and ran even harder. He couldn't believe his parents were doing this to him. _

_Finally Starks Pond came into view and with it the form of his longtime super best friend Stan Marsh. "Stan!!" Kyle cried out, his voice broken by tears. Stan turned towards him a look of surprise on his face. "Kyle?" he began "What's-?" He didn't get to finish for Kyle threw himself at him and buried his face in Stan's chest sobbing loudly. "Dude!? What's wrong?!" Stan was really worried now. Kyle never cried. "M-My parents are making us move!" young Kyle shouted "Dad got a job offer from New York a-and now w-we h-have to m-move wahh!" Kyle continued to sob into Stan's chest. Stan was in a state of shock. Kyle couldn't move away. They were super best friends for goodness sake!_

"_When-When do you leave?" He asked. "T-Tomorrow morning!! Ahwah!" Stan sat down with his back to a tree and pulled Kyle into his lap. He stroked his hair softly whispering "shh" every once in a while, His ten year old mind churning. He didn't want Kyle to move away but he was a smart kid. He knew Kyle was gonna move no matter what they did. Finally Kyle's sobs had turned into small hics. Stan brought his hand down to Kyle's chin and used it to bring his face up to face him. Kyle was a pathetic sight. His Red curls clung to his face his eyes bright and red from crying so much, tears tracks running down his face like roads. Stan felt his eyes begin to water to. "Hey, it'll be ok! We'll see each other again, I'm sure of it!" Kyle sniffed a few times. "Do you promise?" He asked. "I promise!" Stan said. Kyle sat up a little straighter on Stan's lap." Then I promise to come back! I'll come back to South Park so we'll see each other again!" Stan smiled a watery smile a few tears making its way down his face to. "Yea" He said and pulled Kyle into a hug. "You'll defiantly come back." Kyle nestled his little head into Stan's little neck. "Defiantly." He replied._

"_Kyle?"_

"_Kyle."_

"KYLE!"

"Mnn…" Kyle slowly blinked open his bleary eyes. When things finally came into focus he found himself staring into beautifully dark green eyes.

"…AH!"

Kyle shot up from his position and backed into the far corner of the bed. He stared wide eyed at the figure before him. Black hair came down in feathery perfection to frame his beautiful face. His eyes sparkled with mischief and amusement as he looked upon the sixteen year old. He was wearing a dark green turtle neck with dark blue jeans fit with a thick black belt. His full lips pulled into a smirk.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He said with the same air of amusement " Have a nice sleep?"

Kyle scowled and threw his black satin pillowat him.

"Goshdang it, Vince! Why can't you wake people up like a normal human beings do!"

Vincent laughed and caught the pillow. He smiled smartly at him.

"But, I'm not a normal human. And neither are you so ha!"

Kyle eyes widened before returning to the scowl.

"So? I've never heard anywhere that said vampyres have to wake up people by scaring the shit out of them!"

Vincent's smile got bigger.

"Ah but alas, you've only been a vampyre two years."

Kyle felt his lower lip jut out in a pout even though he tried to stop it. It was true. He had only been a vamp for two years. When he was fourteen he found out that he was gay. He told his parents and enraged they disowned him and kicked him out to the street. He quickly fell into depression and tried to kill himself. That was when Nikolas, the head of the coven had found him.

_A small figure sat in an alley tears streaming down his dirt smudged face making his unkept red curls stick to his cheeks. In his dirty left hand he held a large piece of broken glass._

_He slowly lifted the glass and carefully slit a two inch cut on his right wrist right. He switched hands and did the same to his left wrist. He held the glass with both hands in front of him, slightly above his head, pointed directly at his throat. 'No one needs me. No one is there for me. What's the point in living if someone doesn't want you?' The boy tightened his grip on the glass. By now he was starting to get dizzy from the blood loss from his wrists. He tightened his grip once more and brought the glass down fast on his throat. His eyes were shut tightly and he wondered why he didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes and gasped in shock. Above him stood what looked like an eighteen or nineteen year old man. He had his dark hair tied in ponytail at his neck and was wearing a ankle length tan trench coat over a v-cut black shirt and dark blue jeans. Kyle couldn't look away from his eyes. They shown like dark rubies in the darkness of the alleyway. His pupils were black slits. In his left hand he held the broken glass, blood dripping from its point onto the cold concrete. He looked so…dangerous, but Kyle couldn't seem to make himself afraid. The man knelt down in front of him, his crimson eyes never straying from Kyle's own emerald green. Tears continued to stream down his face._

"_Why are you here?" The man asked in a voice soft as velvet. "Why are you doing this?" He asked again his eyes still boring holes into Kyle's soul. _

"_I-I am a-all al-one." Kyle replied looking straight back into the man's eyes._

_The man was quiet for only a few seconds but it felt like minutes. _

"_That is very sad," he said "My name is Nikolas Roven. What's yours?"_

_By this time Kyle was feeling very light headed. He tried as best he could to answer._

"_K-Kyle Bro-Bro-flovski" _

_The man continued to stare. He was completely motionless. Kyle vaguely wondered if he was breathing. _

"_Well Kyle Broflovski, I would like you to join my family." As the man opened his mouth Kyle saw fangs where his insicers should have been. He gave a small gasp._

"_Do you know what I am?" The man asked his voice still as clam and even as it had been through the entire conversation. Kyle's breathing was getting shallower. _

"_Vam-Vamp-pyre." His voice was lower than a whisper but he knew he could hear him._

_The man nodded his head._

"_Are you afraid?" Kyle shook his head weekly._

"_Will you become part of my family? You will no longer be alone with us. We'll all make sure of that and we'll take care of you."_

_Kyle thought about it. He didn't really want to die, and this man-no vampyre seemed so nice. He wanted to be apart of this family. And he still needed to keep his promise to Stan._

_Kyle nodded his head. The vampyre in front of him smiled and leaned in close to his neck. He whispered loud enough for Kyle to hear "This will hurt a little." And then Kyle felt two needles puncture the place were his shoulder met his neck. He gave a weak whimper and felt an arm rap around his waist and a hand run through his hair soothingly. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness were the ruby eyes smiling lightly at him._

When he had finally woken up a week later, he was a newborn vamp. That's when he met the rest of the coven and learned about his new abilities and that he would continue ageing normally until he turned nineteen which was, in fact how "old" Nikolas was.

"Hey!"

Kyle jumped.

"Huh?"

"You ok? You were spacing out big time."

Vincent was looking at him with slight worry. Kyle flushed a dusty pink.

"I-I'm fine! Sorry. Any way, what was so horribly important that you had to so rudely wake me up?" Kyle asked glaring slightly at the older teen. Vincent Rayne was eighteen along with Lin Mao, a short Chinese girl/vamp with really pretty waist length black hair and coal black eyes. The only other member of the coven was Gin Greylyn, an Irish nineteen year old with feathery brown hair and almost purple eyes. They all lived together in a huge condo right smack dab in the middle of New York. Gin and Vince shared a room, but that was more by choice than lack of space. The rest had there own room.

"Niko said that we have to get ready for the interview. It starts at nine today." Kyle looked over at his clock. The numbers 8:20 flashed at him tauntingly.

"Ah!" Kyle yelled as he jumped out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!!"

"Didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep love."

Kyle shot a half-assed glare over his shoulder as he stripped off his black satin overly large pajama shirt leaving him in his dark green silk boxers. He grabbed some clothes and ran into his bathroom.

After he was done with his shower he brushed his hair which had calmed from the fro he had as a kid into loose silky curls. He hastily threw on his blue skinny jeans and his tight dark purple shirt that went down low on his hips. He carefully put on some eyeliner and mascara and dash out of his room.

He walked down the hall to the dinning/living room. The only thing that kept the kitchen separate was a grey marble counter. He saw Gin sitting with his arm around Vince's shoulders on the L-shaped couch watching House on the huge flat screen TV. The two corner walls were completely made out of plexy glass so they had a beautiful view of the city. Kyle turned slightly and saw Nikolas scrambling eggs on the stove. Just because they were vampyres didn't mean they didn't eat real food. Scrambled eggs and bacon is way to delicious to let go. He heard foot steps behind him and turned to see Lin Mao wearing a frilly black dress that went down to her thighs and bright red thigh high socks. Her hair was in a bun/pony tail and she was wearing bright red lipstick and eye shadow. You'd think it'd look tacky but on her it just…worked.

"Good morning Lin Mao." Kyle said with a smile on his face. She looked back at him with her usual blank expression.

"Good morning Kyle." She replied still with the never changing empty look. "You look very nice today."

"Thanks Lin! You look great too!" She nodded at him and walked over to the couch with Kyle trailing behind. Lin and him said there good mornings to the couple on the couch before turning to watch Willson yell at House once again.

"Good Morning Lin Mao, Kyle." Nikolas's voice carried from the kitchen. "Good Morning" they replied back and turn again towards the TV.

"So who's the interview for anyway?" Kyle asked as House bitchslaped someone with his cane.

"America Fashion Magazine" Replied Gin in his think accent.

"Oh yeah I remember them." Kyle said.

Kyle, Vincent, Gin, Lin Mao, and Nikolas were all super models. How else could they possibly afford such a condo? They were all insanely beautiful and the job didn't actually require that much work. It was perfect. The only real down side was the paparazzi and the media and that kinda stuff was easily ignored.

After everyone had eaten they're breakfast they all piled into the big black family hummer to ride to where the interview would take place. Nikolas had informed them that after the first interview they had three photoshoots and then one more interview after that. Kyle look out the window tiredly.

'Its gonna be a long day…"


	2. Back to South Park

La Li Ho!!!~ Hey I'm super sorry this chapter was so short! Anyway reviews are always welcome! -DemDems

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Kyle sighed unnoticeably while he continued to smile for the pictures and the woman giving the interview. Today it was Sexy USA. They were all sitting on the L-shaped couch in the living room and the woman, Jenna, was sitting on a chair in front of them.

She had brown short hair and was wearing a light pink made-for-women-business suit and had been asking the usual question pertaining to love life, home life, ext. Gin and Vincent were an open couple and Kyle was pretty sure the British teen got sadistic pleasure out of making the journalist blush. The woman, Jenna, appeared to be done with attempting to get more the one word answers out of Lin Mao and turn her binding teeth towards him instead .'All smiles this one.' Kyle thought to himself.

"So Kyle," She began, showing even more inhumanly white teeth "You're the newest addition to this little family. How has modeling been for you so far?"

Kyle turned his dazzling emerald eyes towards her.

"Oh, it's been wonderful! Everyone was really patient with me when I first started which was such a relief. I had no idea what I was doing. It was awful! " He said with a chuckle moving a stray curl back behind his ear.

"Oh, ignore him Jenna. " Spoke a smirking British accent "He was a natural from day one."

Kyle looked over at Vincent and blushed lightly. There was no hint of the usual false tone he used when speaking with the media.

"Aw, you're just being nice." Kyle said playfully glaring at the black-haired teen, his way of saying thank you.

"No, he's right. Kyle has always shown extreme talent."

Kyle felt heat rise up in his cheeks. "Not you too Nikolas…" He said with a slight whinning tone "Your embarrassing me."

"Well its true."

Jenna laughed drawing the attention back to herself "So Mr. Natural-Talent," She began "where were you before you came to New York and joined the Roven's?

Kyle right hand unconsciously moved to stroke his wrist, a habit he had developed when he was feeling uncomfortable or uneasy. The scars from that night had never faded after he became a vampyre, and for some reason he found them somewhat comforting.

"I lived in a town called South Park in Colorado." He answered truthfully "When I was ten I moved up here with my family" His grip on his wrist tightened. He saw Nikolas looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Vincent had moved closer to him and now his shoulder was brushing the others lightly, Kyle noted gratefully. It was the contact that was keeping him grounded. "I joined Nikolas when I was fourteen. And now were here Hehe." He finished.

The woman opened her mouth to ask another question when Nikolas cut in.

"We're being transferred to a branch in Denver, Colorado."

Everyone turned and stared, Kyle relaxed the grip on his wrist in shock. 'What! Since when?!' Jenna was the first to collect herself, pulling the smile up once more.

"R-Really? When did this happen?"

Nikolas smiled warmly and Kyle saw the woman blush.

"Yesterday, actually. I just got a called from our agent, saying that Denver was doing a new lines of different kinds of work and asked if we were interested. I said of course, we'll leave day after tomorrow."

All was silent for a minute before Gin started to chuckle. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Random as ever, Niko."

"I try."

Soon Vince joined in and a second later so did Jenna not wanting to be left out. Kyle and Lin Mao were the only ones silent. Lin Mao never laughed so that was a given and certainly not unusual but Kyle on the other hand was in a state of shock. He couldn't believe it. Denver was only a little bit away from South Park.

"Live in South Park?" Kyle heard Jenna ask, and he began listening once more.

"Yes." Nikolas was saying "Since it's home town, I thought he might like to go back and visit old friends and since we're gonna be working so close anyway I thought why not? What do you think, Kyle?"

Suddenly everyone was looking at him. Kyle felt a lump rise in his throat.

"S-Seriously?" He asked and bit the inside of his cheek when Nikolas nodded.

Kyle felt tears begin to rise in his eyes and he fought to hold them back.

"Yeah, I-I'd like that very much. If you would excuse me." He said and walked slowly out of the room. He was going back to South Park. He was gonna see Kenny and the fatass and everyone. He was gonna see Stan again. 'I get to keep my promise.' He got as far as the hallway next to his door before he collapsed his back against the wall tears of happiness streaming down his face. Tears of happiness and blood.

--- -- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ----- ---- ---- -- - -- --- -- --- -- -- ---- -- ----- ---

WHOO SHORT CHAPTER! Sorry lol. Next will be out soon. BYE BYE! -DemDems


	3. KYLE?

LA LI HO!!~ Hey third chapter! This one is longer. I would like to inform everyone that Stan, Kyle and they're friends are seventeen. Yes, Kyle is the youngest in the coven! Cute huh? REVIEWS WELCOME!!!!

--- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- --- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- ----

Stan Marsh walked down the hallways of South Park high waving occasionally at people he passed before stopping to blow roughly upwards trying to blow his black bangs from his face. He did this several times before a purple glove covered hand came up to brush them back for him. He looked down slightly to see his long time girlfriend Wendy Testaburger smiling up at him.

"Hey, Wendy." He said in his honey like voice.

"Hey, Stan." She replied "Are you still coming over this after noon for movie night?"

Stan kept his smile firmly in place but inwardly he groaned. He had completely forgot today was movie night. 'Son of a bitch.' He thought to himself.

"Yeah totally Wends. What time should I come over?"

Wendy appeared to be thinking then finally answered five o'clock. That was three hours after school he had to hang with the guys. He gave Wendy a quick peck before continuing down the hallway towards the gym, his last period of the day.

"Hey dudes." He called as he walked into the locker room and put his combination into the lock.

"Mmm, Mnnf(Hey, Stan)." A muffled voice called from behind him. Stan turned and looked up into baby blue eyes.

"Hey Kenny, where were you last period?"

Any other person wouldn't know that Kenny was grinning a huge perverted smile under his orange hood but Stan had known him since pre-school.

"Never mind I don't want to know." Stan said turning back towards his locker and pulling of his shirt to reveal his toned four pack and biceps. Kenny came up next to him, brought out his gym clothes and began stripping as well.

Stan turned back around just in time to see Kenny pull his gym hoodie, orange, over his head.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Mmmf.(Yeah.)"

They ran out the locker room to the field. They were playing soccer for this week and Stan, Kenny, and Cartmen were star players. Stan and Kenny were forwards and Cartmen was goalie. "Nothing gets past fatass." Stan had said only to have water poured all over his face.

--- --- --- --- --- ---- ---- --- ----- --- ---- --- ---- ---- --- --- ---- --- -- ---- --- --- --- -- --- --- ---

Stan walked slowly down the sidewalk that led to Wendy's house. He didn't really want to go. He and the guys had just got out of the arcade and he was still sore from soccer. That and lately he just wasn't getting that butterfly feeling he used to get from being around her. He didn't even feel anything while they were kissing and that was weird cause Stan used to love kissing. 'I wonder if I'm sick or something.' He thought as he walked up the steps of Wendy's house and rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Stan." She said as soon as she opened the door.

"Hey, Wendy" He replied and walked inside the house.

"No, Vernaldo! You can't leave me!"

Stan watched, bored, as the woman on the TV cried as Vernaldo walked away in a trench coat towards the sunset. 'Oh, for the love of-'

"Isn't that so sad, Stan?"

Stan started and quickly replied "Oh, Oh yeah. That sucks."

Wendy sat up from leaning her head on his shoulder and glared at him.

"You're not paying attention are you?!" She asked sounding pissed.

"O-Of course I am baby! I'm just tired tonight is all." He said trying to avoid having a fight. Wendy smirked "Oh really?" She asked getting closer to him "Lets see if this will wake you up." And with that she pressed her lips to his.

Stan closed his eyes and responded but he still didn't get that feeling of connection, nor did his heart begin thumping wildly. It retained its normal pace as Stan half-assedly made out with his girlfriend thinking to himself about how he could get Cartmen back for pouring water on his head. When he felt Wendy's hand begin trailing up his thigh towards he crotch he grabbed her wrist lightly, stopping her. The black hair-teen did not want her to find out exactly how un-excited he actually was.

Stan pulled back from the kiss to gaze into confused black eyes.

"Sorry" He said "I'd better go." He got up off the couch and walked out the front door. 'I'm gonna in trouble for that one' Stan thought as he walked down the street.

Stan turned down the familiar road that led to Starks Pond. It was around seven and no one was on the street. When he got to the pond he headed straight for an old, thick tree that sat rooted right next to water. Stan sulked over and sat at its base, using his hands to start ripping out the grass around him. He didn't know how long he was there just thinking before he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it is. Only two people in South Park know where to find him at Starks.

"Mmf.(Hey.)" Says Kenny as he sits down beside Stan. "Mnmf mf mmf mnf mmf mnmnf?(What's up with you and Wendy?)"

Stan continued to pull at the grass while answering "Who told you anything was wrong?"

"Mmmf mmf mnf mmf. Mnmf mmf mmmf mnf mmf mmf mnmf mmf mnf mf. (Don't give me that. Wendy called Bebe who called Clyde who told me.)

Stan flinched. He should have known that this would be around the whole school by morning.

"I-I just-! Ugh I don't know dude. I just…don't like Wendy anymore. At least, not like that."

Kenny was silent for a little while, just staring out at the water. Suddenly, he brought up his arms and unzipped his parka, taking it off completely reveling his blond hair and blue eyes that contrasted well with his sea blue shirt.

"Fair enough" He said in his deep, honey dripped voice.

They were both silent for a while, Stan still continuing to pick at the grass. "I miss him." He said suddenly, staring out into the darkness.

"Me too." Came the reply.

"Do you think he'll ever come back?"

"He did promise, didn't he?"

Stan turned and looked at the taller blond.

"But it's been seven years! What if he forgot?!"

Kenny turned fully towards him legs cross. His sparkling blue eyes shown in the darkness as they peered at Stan.

"Do you really think he could just forget?" Kenny asked, his eyes still staring directly at Stan's own.

"Well…no."

"Then don't worry about it." The blond said turning back towards the water "Just have some faith, dude."

"Yeah, ok…" Stan said returning to picking at the grass.

-- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- ---- --- ----- --- --- ---- ---- ---- --- --- ---- --- --- ---- --- --- --- -- -- - ---

The next day, Stan met up with Kenny and Cartmen as they walked to school, sniggering with them quietly as they witnessed grade schoolers getting yelled at by .

Suddenly Kenny stopped and waved for us to come closer.

"Mmff." He said pointing "Mf mmnf mmf mnf mmf mmmf mnnf mmmf mmf mnmf mmf.(I think there are people moving in the old creepy house."

Stan and Cartmen both looked up to see that Kenny was right. There were moving trucks outside of "the old creepy house on the hill" and they could see form passing the windows like ghosts.

"Lets go see. They might have kids our age."

Kenny agreed well enough but it took a lot of time to convince Cartmen that they probably weren't hippies.

As they walked up the hill they noticed a few skateboards up against the porch.

"See" Stan said "They totally have kids."

Stan could've sworn he heard Cartmen muttering something about hippie kids and skateboards before he tuned out walking towards the door Kenny and the fatass following behind.

They walked up the worn steps and came face to wood with the Doorway. After making sure that Cartmen was not going to make any awful comments he turned back, cracked his neck and rang the doorbell.

Nothing happened for a second or to and then they heard two muffled voices yelling. One appeared to be telling the other one to answer the door and the other seemed to find that to difficult. Finally, they heard footsteps coming towards the door, and soon it was opened to revel a short teenager about they're age.

Blue stared into green for a long while in shock. The whole world seemed to have gone dead silent until suddenly-

"KYLE?!"

--- ---- -- ----- --- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- ---- --- ---- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --

HAHAHA Cliffhanger. WOOT WOOT! REVIEW PLZ! TNX FOR READING!-DemDems


	4. Welcome home

LA LI HO!!! Omgsh it's been a while!! IM SO SORRY!!! This ones kinda rushed. I'm working on a lot of stories lol. ANY WHO 'ERE WE GO!!

* * *

The teens stared at each other in shocked silence.

"I told you guys it was gonna be a hippie."

Kenny turned and punched Cartmen on the arm.

"OW! What the hell was that for you asshole!"

Stan and Kyle continued to stare at each other while Kenny and Cartmen fought back and forth. It was like they were waiting to wake up.

Suddenly Kyle launched forward throwing his arms around Stan's neck making him stumble slightly and bring his arms up to Kyle's waist to keep them steady.

Kyle buried his head in Stan's shoulder and tightened his arms around the taller boy's neck.

"I'm back." He whispered.

Stan's eyes widened momentarily before he smiled softly and wrapped his arms more securely around Kyle's waist.

"Welcome home."

Kyle tried not to cry.

While they had been having they're little moment, Kenny had shoved Cartmen off the porch into a snow bank and turned back towards them. He smiled softly at the sight of the two wrapped up like that. He coughed slightly to get they're attention.

The two slowly separated then looked towards him. He smirked and walked forward.

"Mf mmf mnf mmf mnf mf mmnf, mmnf mmf mf. (As cute as you guys look together, it's my turn.)"

Both teens blushed at this (though Stan wasn't really sure why) before Kenny put his strong arms around Kyle's waist and hoisted him up into a bear hug causing Kyle to squeak.

"Mmmf mnf, mmnf. (Welcome back, shorty.)"

"Hey, don't call me short!" Kyle huffed angrily.

Kenny just laughed. Kyle smiled.

The much taller boy finally but the smaller down and Kyle turned slightly to find himself face to face with the chubbiest guy in South Park.

The two stared at each other for a minute before Cartmen coughed.

"I guess it's kinda nice to see you jewface."

Kyle's face was blank as he walked right up to the slightly taller brown-haired boy. Cartmen met his eyes squarely but they grew to the size of dinner plates and his body completely tensed when Kyle wrapped his small arms around his shoulders.

"It's kinda nice to see you to fatass."

Stan and Kenny chuckled as Cartmen blushed and somewhat brought his arms up to hug Kyle back.

A cough from the doorway made the two break away fast and all four turned towards the noise. Cartmen, Kenny, and Stan all froze in shock at what they saw.

Instead of the form of Mr. or Mrs. Brofloski or even Ike, a teenager they had never seen leaned up against the doorway. He was of average height, with night black hair that nearly got in the way of his forest green eyes. He was wearing a blue long sleeve-shirt over black jeans and had a cocky smirk on his pleasant face.

They heard Kyle huff slightly and turned to see he had a light blush on his cheeks and was pouting slightly at the other male.

"What do you want?" He asked snipishly.

The others smirk widened.

"Oh nothing. Just watching you're little reunion. You're adorable love, really."

He spoke in a British and Stan found himself wondering somewhat irritably why he had called Kyle 'love'.

Kyle pouted and crossed his arms.

"Well, are you going to introduce us?" The mystery teen spoke again.

Kyle jumped slightly.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, this is Stan, Kenny, and Cartmen. They were my best friends when I lived here." He said gesturing to each of them in turn.

"Guys, this is a very good friend of mine, Vincent."

Vincent flashed a blinding smile and held his hand out. The three of them each took turns shaking hands and Stan could have sworn Vincent held his gaze for longer than he did the others.

The moment was gone a second later when Kenny suddenly yelled. Everyone turned towards him.

"What's up dude?" Stan asked.

Kenny turned wide eyes on him

"Mmff mf mmf mmmf mnnf mmnf!! (We're so late to school!!)"

Both Cartmen and Stan's eyes widened.

"Oh, shit."

"Mff! (Yeah!)"

"What'd he say?"

Every eye turned towards Vince who looked confused.

"We're late to school." Stan explained.

"Dang it Jew, This is all your fault!"

"Shut up, Fatass!!"

Vincent turned towards Kyle. Sure he knew he had a temper but this kid seemed to bring out a whole new level of anger from the small red-head.

"Hey, why don't you go get all the information about the school and transferring and stuff for us, Kyle? Then I can get you guys officially enrolled tomorrow with out a hitch."

Everyone now turned towards the newcomer. Kyle smiled brightly.

"Alright!"

Kyle grabbed Kenny and Stan's wrists and pulled them of the porch with Cartmen following behind loudly.

Vincent turned to look into calm, golden caramel eyes.

"That was nice of you."

Nikolas shrugged.

"It needed to be done anyway. Who better than him to do it. Now come on, I have boxes I need you help me unpack."

Vincent groaned theatrically as he followed Nikko into the house and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Stan followed behind Kyle and watched as he threw his head back making his red-locks bounce, laughing at something Kenny said. Kyle had grown up.

Stan realized this as he stared at his old friend. His old fro was gone, replaced by curls that nearly went down to his neck. He had lost the old orange parka and green pants. Right now he was wearing a black, warm-looking turtleneck over faded grey skinny-jeans. Even his face had lost its roundness, it was narrower and it highlighted his cheeks.

Suddenly Stan gasped.

"Dude, is that an earring?!"

Everyone stopped walking and turned to the now blushing red-head.

Kyle brought his hand up to fiddle the small silver hoop in his right ear while his free arm came up to make a fist near his heart.

"Hehe, yeah."

Everyone stood in shocked for a few moments before Kenny broke the silence.

"Mff mmfm mf mmf mnf? (Want to see my tattoo?)"

Kyle turned to him with wide eyes.

'Oh yeah.' Stan thought 'He didn't know Kenny got a tattoo.'

Kenny unzipped his orange parka leaving the part that covered his face buttoned (to Kyle's mild irritation. He wanted to see his friends face dangit.) and pulled his shirt up to his chest.

Kyle's eyes widened more and a small blush dusted his cheeks. Kenny had obviously worked out while he was gone because instead of the undeveloped body he remembered he saw finely toned abbs and a nice set of pectorals. And there, right where his heart would be was a tattoo of twin daggers crossed to form an X with thorns rapped around both with a white rose between the two hilts.

"W-Wow, Kenny. It's beautiful!"

"…Mff mmf mmnf mf mmf mnf mmf. (…You can touch if you want.)"

Stan smacked Kenny on the arm.

"Sorry, Ky. This guy is an outrageous flirt."

Kyle started chuckling. Everyone turned towards him with confused looks on their faces.

Kyle suddenly burst out laughing, nearly doubling over and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Kenny, Cartmen, and Stan exchanged slightly worried looks.

"Kyle-"Stan began "You okay buddy?"

Kyle fought to wind down to chuckles and finally stopped laughing completely.

"S-Sorry, It's just that, pfft, I really missed you guys."

Kyle smiled softly at them. They smiled back (Even Cartmen.).

"Well come on you bunch of hippies! I'm not gonna be any later than I have too because of this Jew!"

"Shut your mouth Cartmen!"

Cartmen began to run towards the school with Kyle chasing behind him yelling obscenities.

Stan and Kenny shook their heads before following after the pair.

* * *

Darkness seemed to swirl in the room as the figure shut the door behind him and walked slowly forward to stand before another form sitting in a large comfy chair.

"Did you sense it?" The first figure asked.

"Of course"

"Why are they here?"

The figure in the chair shifted slightly.

"I don't make it my business to understand the ways of vampyres."

"Could they be here for _it_ as well?"

Again the figure in the chair moved, this time in a shrug.

"Who knows… But, perhaps you should keep an eye on them."

The first figure bowed.

"Of course."

As soon as the first figure left the one in the chair rested his chin in his hand.

"Well," He said "This could get interesting."

* * *

-GASP- Who are these people who keep them selves in the darkness!! Find out in the next installment of RETURN!! –REVIEWS WELCOME!!!-


End file.
